


Little Ball of Sunshine

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, M/M, No Angst, akaashi's mommy senses, big party at the end, first fic, first writing that is not an essay for school, fluff??, iwaoi daisuga kuroken show up at the end, park, pretty sure it's fluff???, smol birbs, trying my best to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Keiji – 26 y/o<br/>Bokuto Koutarou – 27 y/o</p><p>Bokuto Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou have been together for 10 years. </p><p>Keiji thinks that it’s too quiet in the house to the point where it feels kinda lonely.</p><p>Koutarou thinks that it’s about time that they adopt a child.  All their friends have a kid, so they should too.</p><p>On their way to the orphanage, Keiji’s "mommy senses" start to tingle.</p><p>Big party ensues for the adoption of their child in their backyard with all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Ball of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, and also my first writing prompt that is not an essay for school. Since it's Spring break for me, I thought I should try to be creative and write something for my favorite OTP. Yes, I am bokuaka trash. #noshame Please leave comments and be nice. My heart is made of glass, not really but you know what I mean. Hope you like it!!! 
> 
> PS: I think I have some run-on sentences.

Chapter 1

          After 10 years of being together (5 years of dating and 5 years of marriage), Koutarou thought that it is a good time to adopt a child.  Him and Keiji managed to get good paying jobs with flexible hours straight out of college.  They are financially stable with a great amount of money in their emergency savings and regular savings.  They have an empty room in their three bedroom 2 bathroom house (master bedroom with a bathroom, a hallway bathroom, one room used as an office, and the other vacant).

          At the moment, Keiji was sitting in front of him between his legs.  Keiji was doing something on his laptop while Koutarou was supposed to be watching TV.  After a couple minutes of wondering if he should bring up the topic, Keiji sighed and said, “It’s kind of lonely.”

         Koutarou tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

         “We have a big house. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The living space is huge, and the kitchen is a good size too.  It's just really quiet even when we're both home. Maybe we should rent out the extra room.”  Koutarou really did not like that last part.  Why would they rent out their extra room?  It’s not like they’re struggling or anything.

         “Hmmmm.... Why don’t we, you know, adopt a child?” At this, Keiji moved and turned his head to look at his husband.

         “Adopt a child?”

         “Well, yeah. Don’t you think it’ll be fun?! We can totally teach him/her how to play volleyball, and the house will be lively…. And…. and... We can finally have a family.  Take family pictures every holiday, take a family vacation, go on a picnic... OH!! We can totally have a barbeque party or something in the backyard with all our friends!!"

         Keiji nods and hums to himself. The thought of his husband teaching their child how to play the sport they both love brought a smile to his face. Koutarou continues. "We’re the only ones without a child.  Everyone has adopted a kid already, and they look like they’re having a lot of fun!! Pleeeeeaaaase Keijiiiii?????”

         “Hmmmm…. You do have a lot of good points there.”

         Koutarou puffs his chest out, “Of course I do!”

         “Do you think we’re ready to take care of one though?  A child requires a lot of care and attention.”

         “Of course we’re ready! We’ll be great at it! In fact, we’ll be the best! Besides, our work schedules are super flexible, so if anything happens, it won’t be much of a problem.”

          Keiji hums thinking how his husband had thought this far about adopting a child.  He probably really wants one and has been thinking about it for a while.  “Okay. We can go visit an orphanage tomorrow. Let me just look up the closest one to us.”  Koutarou would’ve gotten up, hug his husband, and swing him around in circles because he was just so freaking happy that Keiji had agreed to adopt a child with him, but he did his best to contain his excitement to small movements because Keiji still had his laptop in his lap, and it might break if he suddenly grabbed his husband to swing him around in circles while hugging. That would only dampen his excitement.  Instead, he smiled as wide as his face would let him, hummed to himself, and started rocking side to side on the couch while Keiji looked for a nearby orphanage.

         After 5 minutes of searching for an orphanage, Keiji finally found one.  “Look Kou. There’s one not too far from us.  It’s near the park we used to go to after practice in high school.  They’re open from 9am to 5pm. We should go before lunchtime.”

          Koutarou wraps his arms around his wonderful husband and buries his face in his neck. “That's perfect. You really are the best husband in the whole world.” He then kisses Keiji on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys liked it. 
> 
> Anywaaaay.... so I am most definitely haikyuu trash. I'm always updated on the anime and manga even during midterms and finals. I also probably watched the anime (1st and 2nd season) like 10 times in the past 2 months. I've started a new blog just for haikyuu!! Go ahead and send me some AUs or requests so I have something to do with my life. tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just a few, but I got some encouraging comments. Thank you for you support! I actually finished this yesterday after I published chapter 1. 
> 
> What you all have been waiting for!!! SHOUYO'S DEBUT!!!
> 
> Also... this chapter is just a little bit sad. Just a little. I promise. 
> 
> Again, please leave comments!! They're all welcomed!! \\(^_^)/

**Chapter 2**

          It was the next day.  Koutarou and Keiji walk hand in hand through the park that is near the orphanage.  They were on their way out when Keiji felt a tingling sensation in his gut.  It wasn’t a nervous or sexual sensation. It was as if his gut was telling him something.  He stopped walking, and Koutarou turned to look at him. Keiji looked around the park. No one was there but them.

          “Hey Keiji. What’s wro-“

          “Shhh!” There was something wrong. The sky was clear, no one was at the park… it’s a peaceful day, but for some reason his gut was telling him something else. Keiji closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.  While he was doing that, Koutarou just stood there with his husband’s hand in his. Not questioning what was wrong because Keiji looked like he was concentrating.  Keiji took a couple of slow, deep breaths.  A couple minutes passed and Keiji heard someone sobbing.  He opened his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sobbing.  His gut was telling him to follow the sound. He squeezed Koutarou’s hand and pulled him towards the sobbing sound. The sobbing was coming from behind a big tree near the exit of the park. Behind it was a little boy with orange hair.  He was in fetal position with a volleyball right next to him. 

          Koutarou was about to say something, but Keiji stopped him before he could make a sound.  Keiji spoke in a soft voice, “Hi there.” The little boy froze, and slowly lifted his head to look at the person who spoke to him.  There was no reply from the little boy, so Keiji spoke again.

          “Are you hurt? Do you need help?” The little boy shook his head.

          Biting his lower lip, Keiji asked, “Can we sit with you?” The little boy looked at him and his husband. Eyeing them to see if they were dangerous.  After a while, the little boy nodded deeming them as nice people.  Keiji and Koutarou sat down.

          Koutarou couldn’t handle it anymore. Why did he have to stay quiet when there was a little boy crying? “What’s wrong kid?! Why were you crying?!” He asked a little too loudly before Keiji could say anything.  The little boy flinched at the volume of his voice. Keiji and Koutarou just sat there, giving the little boy time to answer Koutarou’s question. After a couple minutes passed, Keiji asked him another question.

          “Where are your parents?”

          Tears started to stream down the boy’s face.  _Whoops. Wrong question._

          “I…. I… I don’t… have …any.” The little boy squeaked between sobs.

          “Oh. I’m sorry.” Keiji said while reaching out for the poor boy.  He held the child in his arms and hugged him, rubbing small circles, and occasionally patting his back.

          Keiji spoke again when the little boy had calmed down. “Where do you stay at?”

          It took a while for the little boy to answer. Keiji and Koutarou gave him all the time he needed.  The little boy answered, “I stay at the orphanage not too far from here.”

          “Hey, hey, hey! We were heading there just now! What’s your name kid?”

          *sniff* “My name is Shouyo.” Koutarou noticed the volleyball next to Shouyo.

          “Hey, hey, Shouyo! Do you like volleyball?!” The little boy nodded.

          “Do you wanna play with us for a while?  Oh! I’m Bokuto Koutarou by the way!  This person here is my husband Keiji! We both played volleyball in high school and college. He’s a setter and I’m a wing spiker!”

          At this information, Shouyo’s eyes widen and he smiled.  He shot up out of Keiji’s arms, and started vibrating with excitement. “Really?  That is so cool!!! Will you guys really play with me?!” \0.0/

          For this particular question, Koutarou looked at Keiji with pleading eyes to allow them to play before they go to the orphanage.  Keiji sighed and said, “Okay, but only for a bit.  We need to head to the orphanage.”

          Koutarou jumped, whooping and hooting.  Then he turned to Shouyo with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Hear that kid? We can play for a bit!” Shouyo squealed and said his thanks to the two men. He grabbed his volleyball and ran to the open area in the park with Koutarou and Keiji following behind him. 

          They played for about an hour before Keiji said that they should start making their way to the orphanage.  Shouyo deflated from being disappointed that their play time was over already.  Koutarou also deflated and whined a bit.  Keiji just looked at him with a serious expression.  Koutarou accepted his faith and grabbed Keiji’s hand.  They both looked at Shouyo.  Shouyo was sad, and looked like he was about to cry.  Keiji let go of Koutarou’s hand, walked up to Shouyo and squatted. “What’s wrong?” Keiji asked while wiping away Shouyo’s tears.

          “It’s just that… I was having a lot of fun playing with you guys.  The other kids at the orphanage don’t like to play volleyball with me. They say that it’s too hard.”

          Keiji hummed and said, “We had fun playing with you too, but we really need to go to the orphanage.  I’m pretty sure the people who take care of you there are worried, and are looking for you right now.  Grab your volleyball, and we’ll walk together, okay?” Shouyo wiped away his tears, and did his best to calm down. Once he calmed down he nodded at Keiji and grabbed his volleyball. When Keiji and Shouyo got to Koutarou, he took the volleyball from Shouyo’s hands, and held one hand with his.  Keiji saw this, and immediately held Shouyo’s other hand.  The three of them walked to the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if some sentences don't make sense, I'll correct them. I tend to overthink a lot, so my sentences may be screwed up into my English-Korean logic. xD 
> 
> In the next chapter, we should be seeing how Shouyo is like in the orphanage. Look forward to it!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old lady in charge of the orphanage is just an old lady only because I didn't want to give her a name. >.>
> 
> There's a tiny bit of sad, but only if you squint. Or maybe it's not there. Who knows??? (o.O)

Koutarou, Keiji, and Shouyo arrive at the orphanage.  By the looks of things, it is still play time for the children.  The three of them walked into the building when “SHOUYO!” someone shouted. Shouyo flinched at the harsh voice. They saw a lady who was probably in her mid-forties walking towards them.  She had an ugly, wrinkly, mean face.  Shouyo let go of their hands and hid behind Koutarou’s legs. 

“SHOUYO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU CAN’T JUST WALK OUT LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WORRIED I WAS? I LOOKED EVERYWHERE And you- *sigh* nevermind.  The good thing is that you’re safe.” The old lady looked at Koutarou and Keiji.

“Thank you for bringing Shouyo back.”

“It was no problem! We were on our way here anyway!” Koutarou said proudly, puffing out his chest.

“Oh. I see. Shouyo, why don’t you go out to the playground and play with everyone else. Be sure to stay in the playground. Don’t go anywhere without telling anyone.” Shouyo nodded, got his volleyball back from Koutarou, and went out to the playground. After Shouyo was out of sight, the old lady spoke again.

“Are the two of you thinking of adopting a child?”

Keiji answered her question. “Yes we are. We figured it was due time to have a child to raise.”

“I see. You two seem very young. You need to have proper jobs to support the child, and you need-“ Keiji stopped the old lady by holding up his hand signaling her to stop talking.

“We both have proper jobs.  In fact, we managed to get them right when we got out of college.  That’s about 5 years-worth of saving money. Our jobs are also very flexible when it comes to our schedules.  We own a house with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.  The living space is big enough to fit at least 15 people. It is only the two of us living in that house, and even with a job, we have a lot of spare time.  And I strongly believe that my husband and I are capable of loving and caring for a child.” Koutarou puffed out his chest, and was glowing with pride.

“I see. Please follow me then.” Koutarou and Keiji nodded and proceeded to follow the old lady.  She led them to the playground where the children were.  The two men were amazed at the amount of kids that flooded the place. There were little boys and girls along with some who looked to be older (maybe pre-teens).

All the kids looked like they were having fun. All but one. That one child was Shouyo. He was sitting with his back to the fence that surround the playground. Next to him was the same volleyball they had played with.  Shouyo just sat there, watching the other children play. Koutarou asked the old lady if they could interact with the kids. She gave him a look and simply nodded. Koutarou went out to the children with a loud “Hey hey hey!” while Keiji made his way to Shouyo.

“Why don’t you play with the other kids?” Keiji asked Shouyo as he sat down next to the little boy.

“They don’t want to play volleyball, and whenever I try to play their games, I end up getting bullied at some point.” Shouyo said as he watched Koutarou play with the other kids. Keiji didn’t say anything else. Him and Shouyo just watched Koutarou play with the other kids. When he was done, he made his way towards them.

“Hey Shouyo! You still have that volleyball! Wanna play again?”

Shouyo beamed at his question. Both him and Koutarou turned to Keiji for approval. Keiji laughed at the gesture and nodded his head. The three of them walked towards an open area to play with the volleyball.

After an hour of playing volleyball, the old lady blew her whistle and yelled that it was time for lunch.  All the kids ran towards the eating area, while Koutarou and Keiji followed behind Shouyo. They said their goodbyes at the entrance of the dining area. Koutarou promised Shouyo that they will come back to play with him. Shouyo’s smile was so bright and wide that it kind of reminded Keiji of Koutarou’s smile.

After the two men left the dining area, they met up with the old lady. “Did you find any child to your liking?”

Koutarou and Keiji looked at each other and then nodded to her. “We want to adopt Shouyo.” They said in unison.

“Shouyo?! Are you sure? He is a very energetic boy. It will be hard fo-“

“We know that he has a lot of energy.  That’s one reason why we want to adopt him.” Keiji interrupted. The old lady looked at him, slightly confused. Keiji continued, “As you can see, my husband has the energy of a 5 year-old. He can easily get to Shouyo’s level of fun, and play with him until they both run out of energy.” Koutarou glowed with pride at Keiji’s ‘compliments’.

“I see. It’s just that Shouyo has been adopted, but he was always returned after a few months. I just don’t want him to feel unwanted.” The old lady explained.

“You don’t have to worry about that one bit!” Koutarou said a bit too loudly. Keiji looked at his husband for an explanation. “Keiji and I like him! We’ll be sure to love him lots, care for him, and make him feel wanted. Most importantly, we’ll make sure that he knows that he has a family! You won’t see him back here or in another orphanage. In fact, the next time you see him, he’ll be a responsible and respectful grown man! We will make sure of that!” Koutarou yelled out with pride and passion.

Keiji smiled.  He couldn't have said it better. He then turned to the old lady. “We’ll be back tomorrow to ask Shouyo about the things he likes.” Keiji takes out a card and hands it to the old lady. “Please email me Shouyo’s sizes for clothes and shoes. If possible, we will also sign all required documents tomorrow, and take him home two days after. We will need to time to prepare his room.”

The old lady took his card and nodded. “I'll be sure to have all required documents ready for you. Did you want me to tell Shouyo, or do you want to surprise him on the day of?”

“IT’S A SURPRIIIIISSSSE!!! YOU CAN’T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM!!! NOTHING!!” Koutarou yelled out. The old lady flinched at the volume of his voice. He was so loud and excited that Keiji had to smack him a little to calm him down.

Keiji smiled. “Please keep it a secret. We want to surprise him.” Keiji looks at the time, it is 2pm. “I’m sorry, but we need start heading home. We have a lot of things to do now that we know for sure that we’re having a child come home with us in 3 days.” The old lady nodded, and saw them out.

As they started to make their way back home, Koutarou grabbed Keiji’s hand. “We have a lot of shopping to do, don’t we?” Keiji hummed, and brought Koutarou’s hand to his lips for a kiss. They were going to have child now. An energetic child that can match his husband’s energy.  Their lives were about to get very interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Especially since I took the whole day to write it, and you guys ended up with two chapters in one day. Again, HOORAY FOR SPRING BREAK!!! Anyway, leave a comment... or not. If you wanna scream about haikyuu or any ship, scream at me on tumblr @maki-chan-senpai. Even if it's a rare ship, I'll look for something to scream about. \\(^_^)/
> 
> P.S: I'm already writing chapter 4! Should be up tomorrow (3/21) morning! Hope you guys like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just what Koutarou and Keiji did the rest of the day after they left the orphanage.   
> It's really short...... shopping ensues.
> 
> Kuroo is there....only through text message though. 
> 
> I also don't know the names of the tools for painting, and I didn't feel like looking it up, but I'm pretty sure that you guys will get what I'm talking about.
> 
> I had a hard time ending this and even thought if I should even post this, but what the hell. It won't hurt. (^_^)
> 
> ENJOY!!

Koutarou and Keiji went to eat lunch. Afterwards, they went to the department store. They went to the furniture section and picked out a bedframe, a mattress, a dresser, a bookshelf and a desk. As Keiji was paying and writing their address for delivery, Koutarou went to the paint section of the store. There, he picked out brushes, rollers, and those paint container things that you use when you’re using a roller. He made his way to the paint, and Keiji joined him a couple minutes later. Together they looked at different paint colors. It took them a good 15 minutes to decide on a color for their son’s room. They decided on the typical sky blue color. Keiji paid for the items, and Koutarou carried everything.

On their way home, they stopped by the grocery store.  They had to buy ingredients for dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast.  While shopping, Keiji said, “I think we’re going to need help preparing everything for Shouyo. After all, we’re preparing THAT for him too, right?”

“Yeah. You have a point there.” Koutarou said while putting some cereal and snacks in the cart.  They made their way to the meat section. “We can just tell everyone tonight and ask them to help. I’m sure that they won’t mind.” Koutarou snorts. “Especially Oikawa and Suga. I’m pretty sure that they will enjoy shopping with you for clothes and stuff.” They continued to shop for more ingredients and paid for them.

After that, they went home and ate dinner.  After they ate, Koutarou texted his best bro in the whole world while Keiji washed the dishes and cleaned.

**Me:**

Bro… I have some good news and a favor to ask.

**Kubro**

Lay it on me bro. I’m all ears…. Or eyes for this matter.

**Me:**

So… like… Keiji and I are adopting. We just went to the orphanage today and found a kid who is so awesome! We’re signing the papers tomorrow, and bringing home 2 days after.

**Kubro:**

That’s awesome bro! Congrats! So what do you need brotherman?

**Me:**

Thanks! And it’s not just you I need help from. I need everyone’s help. Think you can message everyone to meet at the yakiniku place near that park? Of course, it’s our treat.

**Kubro:**

Alright bro. I’ll let them know. Just give me a few.

~10 minutes later~

**Kubro:**

Alright. Everyone agreed to meet up. We’re all set bro.

**Me:**

Thanks bro! Owe you one. <3

**Kubro:**

Looking forward to it. Goodnight bro.

**Me:**

Night!!

“Alright! Everyone is all good to meet us tomorrow for lunch!” Koutarou yelled out as he took off his shirt and pants leaving him with only boxers to sleep in.

“That’s good. We’ll need all the help we can get if we want everything to be ready in time.” Keiji said. He was already in his pajamas and in bed. He was reading a book.

Koutarou slipped into bed, grabbed the book, put it on the night stand next to their bed, and snuggled Keiji. “We’re going to have a child. It’s like a dream come true!”

Keiji hummed. “We have a lot to do before we bring him home though.” He laughs to himself. “Looks like we’re going to have that gigantic party sooner than I thought.”

Koutarou looks at him with wide eyes. “Are you serious?” (O.O)

Keiji laughs. “Of course.  We have a lot to prepare, and our friends are helping us.  We need to thank them properly for their hard work.  Besides, it would be good for Shouyo to meet his uncles, and make friends with the other kids… kids who love volleyball just as much as their parents do.”

Koutarou shoots up whooping and hooting. “Yeah! We’re going to party like there’s tomorrow!!!!”

Keiji smiles and pulls his husband to lay down. “Yes. Yes we will. Now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the next chapter! IwaOi, KuroKen, and Daisuga appear in the next chapter!!! I'll either make it long, or split it. I still don't know yet. xD I appreciate everyone's support on my first fanfiction story. Bless you all. I hope you have/had a nice day. Hooray for BokuAka!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is the longest chapter. 
> 
> The chapter was beta'd by the oh so wonderful @onewiththestarcult
> 
> Lol. So the moment you all have been waiting for *drum roll* IwaOi, KuroKen and Daisuga appear in this chapter!!  
> *internal screaming*

It was the next day.  Keiji and Koutarou were eating breakfast when they heard a ding! It was from Keiji’s phone. He had received an email from the old lady at the orphanage. The contents of the email were Shouyo’s sizes for clothes and shoes, and that the papers for the adoption were ready for them to sign. She also included the fact that Shouyo has no allergies. After they ate and cleaned up their mess, they made their way to the orphanage.

  
  


Before they meet Shouyo for their promised day of fun, they went straight to see the old lady. She welcomed them back with a warm smile on her face.

  
  


“The children are still eating breakfast. They should be done eating and out in the playground when you’re done going over and signing the documents.” She said.

 

“You know…Shouyo talked about you guys a lot yesterday.” The old lady said.

 

Keiji looked at her with a fond expression, and Koutarou was shining with happiness. “He talked about how you played volleyball with him in the park and before lunch in the playground.” She said with a smile.

  


“He’s actually pretty good for his age.” Koutarou said. “Our friends also play volleyball, and they teach their kids how to play too. Shouyo will have a blast when he meets them!!” He said bouncing on his feet a little.

 

Keiji smiled, “We’ll make sure that everything is prepared before we bring him home, and we’ll also make sure that he is loved and cared for. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about.”

The old lady handed them the proper documents. “I have complete trust in you two. I don’t know why, but I feel like Shouyo will be in good hands with you.”

 

“HELL YEAH HE IS!!!” Koutarou yelled. The old lady and Keiji flinched a little at the volume of his voice. It was too early for this.

 

“Kou… keep your voice down. We’re here to surprise Shouyo. I’m sure he’s not expecting us to come back so soon to play with him.” Keiji deadpanned.

 

“Oops. My bad. I’m just really excited, you know? He’s an awesome kid.” Koutarou said with fondness in his voice.

 

Keiji smiled and handed him the papers he had to sign. Keiji already read and signed the document. Anything that Keiji signed, he will sign with no worries.  Koutarou had complete trust in his husband. After signing the papers, he handed them to the old lady.

 

She smiled and looked over the documents one more time.  She nodded and said, “You’re all set. You said that you wanted to take him home…was it the day after tomorrow?”

 

Keiji nodded. “We still have a lot to prepare. We want everything to be perfect for when we take Shouyo home.”

 

“I see. Well, the kids should be out in the playground. You can find Shouyo there. We talked to him about the incident so he should be there.”

 

Keiji and Koutarou nodded, said their thanks and went out of the office.  They made their way to the playground. When they got there, they found Shouyo immediately. He’s not hard to find thanks to his orange hair. They find him sitting in the same area as yesterday. He seemed to be spacing out. Keiji and Koutarou walked towards him, and when he didn’t look up, Koutarou yelled, “HEY HEY HEY!! SHOUYO!!!!”

 

Shouyo looked up to see the two men walking towards him. He jumped up and started bouncing on his feet due to the excitement. Apparently they were walking too slow because Shouyo ran up to them and jumped towards Koutarou. Koutarou caught him and raised him up, laughing. Shouyo giggled and said, “You really did come back!”

 

“Of course we did! We told you that we’ll come back to play when we have time, and we just so happened to have time this morning!” Koutarou said. He put the little boy down, and smiled at him.

“Good morning Shouyo. Did you want to play volleyball again?” Keiji asked.

 

“Good morning!! And yes I do!!” Shouyo said. He ran back to the fence to grab his volleyball, and ran to an open area with the two men following behind him.

 

They played for a good two hours when Keiji spoke. “Shouyo, Koutarou and I need to go soon. We made a promise with our friends to meet them for lunch.” Shouyo immediately deflated at the news.

 

“Don’t worry kid! We’ll be back the day after tomorrow! We’ll even bring a surprise with us since we can’t come tomorrow! How does that sound?” Koutarou asked.

 

Shouyo glowed when he heard the word ‘surprise’. “A surprise?! Really? Are you sure?”

 

Keiji and Koutarou laughed. “Of course. As an apology that we won’t be able to play with you tomorrow. You’re a wonderful kid, Shouyo. We enjoy playing with you.” Keiji said with a smile.

“Really?! I like playing with you guys too!! Okay! I’ll wait until the day after tomorrow!” Shouyo said, bouncing on his feet. The two men said their goodbyes to him. Shouyo waved at them and went back to his place by the fence.

 

Koutarou and Keiji started walking towards the yakiniku place where they’re meant to meet their friends at. They got there after 30 minutes of walking. Thankfully, the restaurant wasn’t busy. They were able to get a table for 8 people. Five minutes passed and they heard a loud “Brokuto!!”

 

Koutarou glowed. It’s been a while since he had seen his best bro. “Kubro!” Koutarou got up and hugged Kuroo. “Man… I missed you so much! Thanks for coming bro.”

“I missed you too. Again, anything for the best bro, which is you.”

Koutarou laughed. As the two men went off trying to catch up, Keiji spotted Kenma. “Hey Kenma! Have a seat.”

Kenma looked at Keiji and nodded. He padded his way to Keiji and sat next to him. “It’s been a while Keiji. How are you?”

 

Keiji smiled. “I’m doing good. How about you?”

 

“I’m managing. I heard the news from Kuro. Congrats.”

 

“Thank you.” Keiji smiled. Koutarou and Kuroo made their way to the table, and sat down. Koutarou sitting in front of Keiji, and Kuroo sitting in front of Kenma.

 

“Now we’re just waiting for the other four.” Koutarou said.

Kuroo snorts. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi will probably be late. You know how Oikawa is with his looks.”

 

“I know bro. He takes too long!” Koutarou says.

 

“Hey guys!” The four men look up. Daichi and Suga had arrived.

 

“Daichi! Suga! Aw man! You guys look great! Haven’t changed a bit!” Koutarou says while getting up to hug the two men. Daichi looked like he didn’t want the hug, while Suga welcomed it. They took their seats. Suga sitting on the other side of Keiji, and Daichi sitting next to Koutarou. They decided to order while they waited for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

A couple minutes have passed, and the six of them heard a loud “Damn it Shittykawa! You just had to decide on what to wear before we had to head out! You couldn’t have done it last night or this morning. You literally had to do it 5 minutes before we had to leave! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“But Iwa-chan! You know how I lose track of time. You didn’t even remind me to get ready! How could I leave without making sure I look better than everyone?!” Oikawa said as they entered the restaurant.

 

Iwaizumi ignored him and scanned the restaurant for their friends. Koutarou raised his arm and waved at them. Iwaizumi saw him, and dragged Oikawa in their friend’s direction. “Hey. Sorry we’re late.” Iwaizumi said as he sat next Daichi. Oikawa sat next Suga.

“Don’t worry about it. We just ordered enough meat for everyone. It should be out in a bit.” Koutarou said.

 

“So what’s going? Why are we having a meeting?” Oikawa asked.

Koutarou and Keiji looked at each other nodded. “WE are adopting a child.” Koutarou said while puffing out his chest.

 

“Aaaahhh!! Finally! I was wondering when you guys were going to have a child! Geez, you took for- ow! Iwa-chan that hurts!” Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa under the table so he could shut up.

 

“Congratulations.” Iwaizumi and Daichi said at the same time.

 

“Congrats. So, are we celebrating right now?” Suga asked.

 

“Not really. We actually need your help with preparations.” Keiji said. Everyone looked at him to continue. “So, we weren’t planning on adopting right away. We were going to take our time, visit another orphanage, but it just happened. We fell in love with the kid. He’s perfect. We don’t want to wait too long to take him home, so we already bought furniture for his room, and stuff. We need help setting that up, painting his room, and shopping for clothes and shoes.”

 

“Oh!! I’ll help with shopping! I’ll make sure that the little kid has clothes that make him look wonderful!!” Oikawa squealed.

 

“We were thinking that you, Kenma, and Suga will help Keiji buy clothes and stuff while Daichi, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and I will prepare the room.” Koutarou said.

 

“Hmmm… sounds reasonable. What exactly are we doing though?” Daichi asked.

 

“Oh! We’re going to paint the room, and organize it with the furniture after it dries!” Koutarou said proudly.

 

“The furniture will be arriving tomorrow, so you guys have the rest of the day to paint the room.” Keiji said.

 

“Sounds like a good plan. Even though it requires a lot of walking, at least I don’t have to move heavy objects.” Kenma sighed.

 

“Well, we’re not just looking for clothes and necessities. We also need to buy toys and games. I’m sure he’ll like those. So of course, we’re going to need your input on the type of games to buy him.” Keiji said to Kenma. Kenma simply nodded in understanding. He was the gamer in the group, so he knew what games are good for little kids, and what games that little kids should never lay their eyes on.

 

Everyone agreed to this, and drooled when they saw the food coming their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a while... or not since I don't really do much with my life. >.>
> 
> haha. leave a comment, a kudo, a scream, or don't leave anything! It doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed it!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader told me to inform you guys that the children are most definitely in school. xD  
> (in case some of you guys were wondering)
> 
> Shout out to @onewiththestarcult for helping me out with this!! 
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy!!

After the guys ate, Koutarou got up to pay the bill.

 

“Okay. So there’s more to this than just painting and shopping.” Keiji said. “We actually need you guys tomorrow, and the day after. I was thinking that maybe everyone can just stay the night at our place so you don’t have to go back and forth.”

 

“Normally, we wouldn’t mind, but what about the kids? What are they going to do while we get things ready?” Kuroo asked.

 

He had a good point. Keiji hadn’t really thought about that. He’d just wanted everything to be perfect for when both he and Koutarou brought Shouyo home.

 

“If you really need us, Daichi and I can look after the kids, while you guys get things organized. Right Daichi?!” Suga said smiling at his husband.

 

“Uhh…. Yeah. If it’ll help with everything. Tobio and Kei get along well with Tadashi, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Said Daichi.

 

“Well, if anything. You guys won’t have to go anywhere. We can just give them a Disney or Pixar marathon or something in the living room. You guys will just have to make sure nothing happens. We can also do it in shifts to make it fair.” Just as Keiji said that, Koutarou came back.

 

“We should definitely have shifts!” Oikawa said. “We should totally show them Toy Story! It has those cute, little alien toys!”

 

Iwaizumi groans, “Enough with the alien shit already!”

 

“Rude Iwa-chan! I’ll have you know that Tobio loves it when I talk about aliens to him!” Oikawa retorted.

 

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi sighed, being done with Oikawa’s shit for the day. “So, we’ll come back tomorrow to set up the furniture. Why do you need us for the next day?” he asked Keiji.

 

“IT’S BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO PARTY!!” Koutarou whooped giving Kuroo a high five.

 

“It’ll be a welcoming party for Shouyo, and also a thank you for you guys. We’ll provide food and drinks. You guys can just relax. You deserve it, for all you’re doing for us.” Keiji said with a fond smile.

 

“You don’t have to do that. You guys are our friends. We always help each other out.” Suga said while everyone nodded in agreement. Keiji smiles, he was so happy that they had such wonderful friends. .

 

“It’s not only that, but we were told that Shouyo was adopted before, but the couples could never keep up with him. We just want to show that he won’t be going back to an orphanage ever again. What better way to do that than show that he has wonderful uncles with kids who will play with him?” Keiji said. Everyone smiled at his statement. “It will also be good for him to get acquainted with everyone so when you guys come over, he won’t be nervous or anything.”

 

“Alright! Enough with the chitchat!” Koutarou interrupted. “Everyone good with the plan?” They looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded at the same time.

 

“I guess we should get going if we want to get things done today.” Iwaizumi said as he stood.

 

Once the group was outside, they split to go their separate ways. Koutarou, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Daichi went to the Bokuto household to paint. Keiji, Kenma, Oikawa, and Suga went to the department store to buy clothes, shoes, toys, video games, bed sheets, and some children’s books. It took them about 3 hours to buy everything. They would definitely need to take a cab home with all the stuff they bought.

 

Before they left the department store, Keiji dragged the others to the sports aisle. “What are we getting here, Keiji?” Kenma asked as Oikawa and Suga went around browsing.

 

“Shouyo really likes volleyball. So Koutarou and I thought that we should put up a net in the backyard. It’ll be great since the other kids like volleyball too. It’d be best if they practiced with a net. We can always schedule playdates, or set a practice routine for them.” Keiji said.

 

Kenma nodded in agreement. The kids were a total mess when it came to volleyball; especially without a net. Keiji and Koutarou were the only ones who owned a house. Everyone else lived in an apartment. A net will certainly help the children improve. Kenma and Keiji got to the volleyball equipment. They had a bunch of different colors for shoes, knee pads, and volleyballs. They even had different colored nets.

 

Just then, Oikawa and Suga caught up to them. “Wow, there sure are a lot of colors.” Suga said looking at everything with wide eyes.

 

“Are they even necessary?” Oikawa asked with a hand on his hip.

 

Keiji shrugged, “Well, we’re just here to buy the set that comes with a net and poles.” Keiji signaled for an employee indicating that he needs some help.

 

“We would like to purchase a set that comes with a net and poles. Just the plain white will do.” Keiji said as the employee got closer.

 

“Sure. No problem.” The employee said. “Is that all?”

 

“Yes. That’s all we need.” Said Keiji.

 

“Alright. Please follow me, we’ll get you checked out.”

 

Keiji nodded and followed the employee with Kenma, Oikawa, and Suga behind him. As Keiji was paying, he realized that there was a small problem; everyone had their hands full from all the shopping earlier. How were they supposed to carry the box that contained the net and poles?

Suga saw the worried expression on Keiji’s face. “You know, Daichi and I can stop by here tomorrow and pick it up.” He said to Keiji.

 

Keiji looked at him, “Are you sure? We’re already asking a lot from you guys.”

 

Suga chuckled, “Of course it’s okay. It’s on our way anyway. We’ll just pick it up before we get to your place.”

 

Keiji nodded, “Thank you.” He turned to the employee. “Is it possible for us to pick this up tomorrow? We kind of have a lot on our hands at the moment.”

 

“Sure! It’s no problem at all. I just need the name of the person picking it up.” The employee said with a smile.

 

“Sawamura Daichi will be picking it up.” Suga said.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.” The employee repeated writing the name down on a piece of paper. “Okay. You just need show us an I.D. along with the receipt.”

 

“Will do.” Suga said as Keiji said his thanks. Keiji handed Suga the receipt.

 

They exited the department store, and Oikawa went to the information desk that was there to request a taxi. Oikawa came back and said that the taxi would be there in 10 minutes.

 

Once the taxi arrived, they loaded everything they bought into the trunk. Oikawa sat in the front while Keiji, Kenma, and Suga sat in the back. Keiji was thankful to Oikawa for telling the driver the address and which turns to take. Besides the voices of Oikawa and the driver, the ride home was pleasantly quiet and peaceful.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!! I know you guys are just as excited as I am so I'll start writing the next [maybe last (still not sure)] chapter! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while. I finally had a life! Even though it was just for 3 hours. xD hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, this is it! This is the last chapter! It's over, and now I have to go back to the life of a student. TT_TT Someone save me. 
> 
> Shout out to @onewiththestartcult for dealing with my crappy sentences, and making them better.

Keiji and the others arrived at the Bokuto residence. As Oikawa, Suga, and Kenma were unloading their things, Keiji paid the taxi driver and thanked him. When the taxi left, Koutarou and Iwaizumi came out, of the house, and helped with carrying the things inside. Once everything was inside, Koutarou led Keiji into their son’s room. Keiji gasped, the room was painted perfectly. There was no mess on the floor, the left over paint and supplies were in the middle of the room as the paint was drying. As Keiji was admiring the room with Koutarou, their friends came into room.

 

“Keiji, we’re going now.” Suga said smiling at them.

 

“What time do you want us here tomorrow?” Kuroo asked.

 

“The furniture will be arriving around 10 a.m. so any time before then is fine.” Keiji said. Everyone nodded. Keiji and Koutarou followed their friends outside. They said their goodbyes, and waved until they were out of sight. Keiji and Koutarou went back inside the house. They ate dinner, got ready for bed, and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the next day. Koutarou was organizing the things that were bought the day before as Keiji was washing Shouyo’s new clothes. Some time went by and the doorbell rang. Keiji opened the door, and in front of him were Daichi, Suga, and their son Tadashi. Daichi was carrying the box that had the volleyball net and poles, and Suga was carrying bags that contained the family’s clothes for the night and next day. Keiji let them in, guiding them to the living room.

Koutarou was done organizing, when they walked in. He smiled when he saw Daichi holding the huge surprise for Shouyo. Daichi set the box down near the sliding door that led to the backyard.

Daichi’s phone pinged, “The others should be here in a few minutes.” He said reading a message on his phone.

 

“Awesome! We’ll get to set up the net soon!” Koutarou said.

 

“The furniture should be arriving soon too.” Keiji said. He turned to Tadashi and smiled. “Would you like to watch a movie?” Tadashi nodded and followed Keiji to the couch with Suga. Suga and Tadashi sat down as Keiji turned on the TV. He put inKung Fu Panda. Just as Keiji was going to sit down, the doorbell rang again.

 

“I got it!” Koutarou yelled as he dashed to the door. He opened the door for Iwaizumi and Oikawa with a scowling Tobio, and behind them were Kuroo and Kenma with an unimpressed Kei.

 

“Come on in! Keiji just put on Kung Fu Panda!” Koutarou said while going back to the living room. The two families came in and put their stuff in a corner of the living room. Oikawa, Kenma, Kei, and Tobio walked towards the couch. Iwaizumi and Kuroo went to the backyard with Koutarou and Daichi following behind with the box that had the net and poles.

 

“Bro, this is such a great idea. How did you even come up with this? We are totally going to have to party here every week.” Kuroo said.

 

“Bro, the little guy LOVES volleyball! And he’s pretty good at it too! I’m going to teach him all my cool moves and stuff.”

 

Daichi snorts, “What cool moves? All you have is your monstrous strength behind your spikes.”

 

“Whatever Daichi! You’re just jealous of my glorious muscles.” Koutarou flexes and kisses each bicep.

 

“Can we just get this over with? We should put this up before the furniture comes.” Iwaizumi said as he opened the box. The three men shut their mouths and got to work.

 

By the time they finished, Oikawa came out, “Iwa-chan, the furniture is here. We need you guys on the other side to get everything in. Suga and Kenma will keep the kids in the movie area, Keiji will direct, and I’ll enjoy the view.” And just like that he went back into the house.

 

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples and went inside to go through the living room to get to the front of the house with the others following. When they got outside, Keiji was talking to one of the employees. He signed some papers, and the employee went to the back of the truck and Keiji followed. Oikawa was outside sitting on a chair while sipping a can of soda. The four men followed Keiji to the back of the truck.

 

“I would like the mattress to be brought in first, followed by the dresser and bookshelves, then the bedframe.” Keiji said to the employee and his partner. The two employees were to bring the items out of the truck, and Koutarou, Daichi, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi had the job of putting the furniture wherever Keiji told them to put it.

 

Once everything was brought into the house, Keiji thanked the two men and went inside with Oikawa. Kuroo and Daichi were setting up the bedframe, and Koutarou and Iwaizumi were unwrapping/unboxing the rest of the furniture.

 

Keiji felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Kei. “Uncle Keiji, I’m hungry. When are we going to have lunch?” Kei asked quietly.

 

Keiji smiled and said, “Soon. We’ll order some food, and eat when it arrives, okay?” Kei nodded and walked back to the couch. Keiji caught Suga’s glance and motioned him to follow him into the kitchen.

 

“You guys okay with take out?” Keiji asked Suga.

 

“Yeah. That’s totally fine. What do you have in mind?”

 

“There’s this new Mongolian restaurant not too far from here. They do deliveries. Want to try it out?”

 

Suga smiled, “Yeah. That sounds great!”

 

Keiji smiled back and showed Suga the to-go menu he picked up when the restaurant first opened. After they decided what to get, Keiji called and place their order for delivery. Afterwards, he and Suga went back to the living room. The first movie had ended. He walked up to the TV, took out the DVD and inserted the second movie.

 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Keiji saw Koutarou come out of the room. Koutarou smiled at him, “Hey! We’re done setting things up. Do you want to take a look?” Keiji nodded and followed him to the room.

 

Keiji smiled when he saw the room. The bed was in the left corner of the room with the desk in front of the window not too far from it. The right side of the room had the dresser and bookshelves. (The closet is right by the door)

 

Daichi, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi cleaned up the cardboard and plastic. They took it outside and put them in the respective recycling bins. They went back in the house and sat down with everyone around the TV.

 

Keiji and Koutarou came out of the room right as the doorbell rang. Both of them went to the door to answer it. The food had arrived. “ALRIGHT! CHOW TIME!” Koutarou said grabbing the bags of food and walked to the kitchen as Keiji paid for the food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Next day*

 

It’s 10:30 a.m. Today is the day that Keiji and Koutarou bring Shouyo home.

 

Keiji and Suga just got back from shopping for the BBQ. They bought all sorts of meat and drinks. Oikawa, Kenma and the kids were watching a marathon of Toy Story, and Kuroo, Dachi, and Iwaizumi were outside trying out the new net. While Suga and Keiji were putting the groceries away, Koutarou was getting ready to head out to the orphanage. When they were done, Koutarou came out wearing a nice red button down and black jeans. Suga went back to the living room, and Keiji gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and got himself ready. After 15 minutes, Keiji came out wearing a dark blue button down and black skinny jeans. They let their friends know that they were leaving, and made their way to the orphanage.

 

At the orphanage, the old lady who helped them was standing outside. She had a bright smile on her face. “Good morning.” She said with a happy voice.

 

“Good morning.” Keiji and Koutarou said at the same sounding eager and nervous.

 

The old lady chuckled, “He’s in his room right now. Follow me, I’ll lead you to his room.” The two men nodded their heads and followed her inside.

 

At the door the lady spoke again, “He’s really nervous and slightly confused. I kept it a secret just like you asked me to. The papers are usually signed with the child knowing, but since he doesn’t know he thinks that he’s being transferred to a different orphanage or to a foster home.” She smiled, “He’s all yours.” She said and walked away.

 

Keiji held Koutarou’s hand. He can feel his husband shake with excitement and nervousness. Keiji took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Come in.” said a small voice. Keiji opened the door and saw Shouyo curled up on his bed. He looked to be in deep thought.

 

Keiji and Koutarou sat on the edge of the bed. Shouyo looked up and immediately recognized the two men in front of him. He shot up and jumped into Koutarou’s arms. “You guys came!!” Shouyo squealed, obviously happy that the two men kept their promise.

 

“Hey there little guy! We missed you too!” Koutarou said hugging Shouyo.

 

Keiji laughed, “Are you ready for your surprise Shouyo?”

 

Shouyo nodded vigorously, but then his face fell. “But I don’t know when I’m leaving. I was told to pack my things.”

 

Keiji had a small smile on his face. “We already talked with someone. It’s okay for us to take you out. Grab your bag. There are people we want you to meet.” Shouyo glowed. He loved hanging out with Keiji and Koutarou. He jumped out of his bed and slipped on his backpack that contained his belongings.  Koutarou and Keiji got up and held Shouyo’s hands. They walked out of the orphanage and made their way back home.

By the time they got home, their friends and the kids were in the backyard. The blinds were covering the sliding door that leads to the backyard. They stopped in the living room and looked at Shouyo. “You ready for your big surprise little man?” Koutarou asked with bright eyes and a huge smile.

 

Shouyo didn’t know what was going on. He was confused, but nodded his head anyway. Keiji and Koutarou lead him to a room. They let go of his hands and walked so that they were in front him. The two men turned and looked at Shouyo with smiles, “Welcome home!” They said at the same time.

 

Shouyo’s eyes widen. He was so shocked that he didn’t know what to do or say. Keiji and Koutarou stood there smiling at him. A couple seconds passed and tears started streaming down Shouyo’s face. Keiji immediately went to Shouyo to wipe away his tears, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

Shouyo tried to calm down, “A… are…. Are you… my… new parents?” Shouyo squeaked out between sobs.

 

“Hell yeah we are! And we’re going to make sure that you grow up well, have fun, and become the best volleyball player!!” Koutarou yelled with pride in his voice.

 

Keiji gave a soft smile. “We’ll make sure of that, only if you want us to.” Shouyo continued to cry so Keiji continued, “We’ll make sure to love you and care for you. We’ll help you learn new things, and make new friends. We’ll do our best to make sure that you grow up happy. Is that okay with you?”

 

Shouyo nodded his head and hugged Keiji. Keiji picked him up and hugged back. “Hey! That’s not fair! I want a hug too!!!” Koutarou whined.

 

Keiji chuckled and walked towards his husband. Koutarou smiled, opened his arms wide and hugged them. They stood hugging until Shouyo calmed down. Once he was calm, Keiji spoke again, “You okay now?” Shouyo nodded his head. “Okay. We’re going to go to the backyard. There’s some people we want you to meet.” Keiji said while putting Shouyo down.

 

Koutarou and Keiji held Shouyo’s hands again and led him to the backyard. Keiji opened the blinds that were in front of them, and Shouyo saw the people. His eyes widen as Koutarou opened the sliding door. There were a lot of adults and a few kids around his age.

 

“Hey guys! We’re back!” Koutarou announced while pulling Shouyo outside.

 

“Right on time bro. We’re almost done cooking the meat.” Kuroo said flipping some ribs on the grill.

 

“Kids! Come here and meet your new friend!” Suga yelled. Everyone came up to Koutarou, Shouyo, and Keiji.

 

Koutarou started the introductions, “Everyone! This is Shouyo!”

 

“Hi Shouyo!” Everyone said. Shouyo gave everyone a small wave and a shy smile.

 

Koutarou continued to introduce Shouyo to all the adults, telling him which uncle is who. He got to kids, “And these are Tobio, Tadashi, and Kei. They also like to play volleyball, so now you have friends to play with!” Tadashi smiled, grabbed Shouyo’s hand and dragged him towards the volleyball net with Kei and Tobio following behind.

Keiji sat down next to Suga, and watched the children play. “It’s a nice sight to see, huh?” Suga asked.

 

Keiji nodded his head, “I can see why Koutarou wanted a child so much now. It gives me a nice feeling.” Keiji said smiling. Shouyo was getting along with the other kids just fine.

 

Keiji watched Shouyo smile and laugh, and it gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Koutarou hugged Keiji from behind and kissed his cheek. “Our family is complete now.” Koutarou said with his voice low. Keiji smiled and kissed his cheek back.

 

“Our lives are going to get even better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. It seriously went on longer than I expected it to be. I'm always up to try my hand at different scenarios, so if you got a prompt, let me know. Either here or tumblr (@maki-chan-senpai) 
> 
> Another shout out to the people who kept reading and encouraging me. You guys are awesome. Totally felt the love <3
> 
> And before I forget, HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY EGG HUNTING!! YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD TO COLLECT EGGS!! xD


End file.
